All Mine
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: Alone in the cemetery their friends having already left, cued by a glare from Izaya, was Namie and Izaya. Namie crying in the arms of Izaya in front of her brother's grave. Warning Iznami. Some fluff and a plot twist. Rated M just for safety (no lemons)


It was a beautiful day, the sky a light blue with no clouds in sight. It wasn't hot or cloud but still such a beautiful day to Namie felt like a horror movie. She walked sluggishly into the middle of the semi circle that surrounded her brother's grave.

Seiji Yagiri

xxxx-xxxx

There was no inscription under that. No one really knew him well enough to put anything down and his stalker/wife already died 2 years previous.

Namie was also on a trip aboard with Izaya at the time and wasn't reachable. Because of that they postponed the funeral until now. She wore a simple black female cut suit top and a black pencil skirt with plain black heels. Izaya stood behind her expressionless.

He probably stood out the most in the gathering of black clothed people watching the deceased's sister try to fight back tears. In a black dress shirt and a white coat that just hung on his shoulders with black fur lining it and black dress pants and shoes. He smirked ever so slightly that no one even noticed nor did anyone look at him.

Instead they chose to look to the ground or away trying not to intrude on the poor girl's mourning.

Of course Izaya knew long before Namie did that Seiji died. He had bugs all over her brother and knew the instant the boy died. A car accident, a hit and run they say.

He simply chose not to say anything and let instead Shinra tell the girl who instantly broke down. A couple days later this happened.

_I wonder when did I get so selfish. But hey spending time with my favorite human is important and her little brother has no idea how many times he's cock blocked me._ Izaya thought mercilessly.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Namie's neck. She reached up and grabbed his arm but instead of pulling him off like some expected her to she snuggled deeper into his chest and cried.

No one said anything but just averted their eyes and tried not to cry as well. None of them especially liked the boy or cared too much but to see some of your close friends so sad made them almost just as sad. No one was sadder then Namie though who blamed it all on herself.

_I shouldn't have gone on that trip. Who cares if it furthers my career. Seiji needed me! He needed his big sister and I wasn't there!_ She thought which only served to make her cry harder.

She turned around and threw her arms around Izaya's neck which he reciprocated. He rubbed her back softly and gently shushing her trying to comfort the poor girl. She did however bury her face into his neck so no one could see her face except Izaya. She had given up a long time ago trying to keep her expressions from her but Namie was Namie and her pride was still intact. She wouldn't let anyone else see her face when she's breaking down. She eventually although hesitantly decided enough was just enough it was time to get going and tried to calm herself down.

Izaya noticed this however and smiled. It was a small gently smile and one of the few moments in any of their lives that Izaya's eyes were missing hatred/anger/ or a sadistic twinkle that sent a shudder down your spine. His eyes were full of gentleness and sadness. Izaya didn't miss the boy and didn't regret his death at all no he simply didn't really enjoy seeing her cry. Even if he found it interesting he didn't enjoy it.

"You know it's fine if you break completely right now." He whispered into her ear freezing her in confusion and shock. "It's fine if you break into millions of pieces because I'll always put you back together. So let go."

And she did. With reckless abandonment and louder then she ever had before, Namie cried. She cried about her brother, cried about her love for him, cried about every single bad thing that she didn't let herself feel before. Izaya looked up and shot glares at everyone else signaling for them to leave.

Shinra being the most understanding shooed everyone off before nodding to Izaya and leaving himself. Izaya watched the group of their friends leave. Shizuo who Izaya finally became friends with, Celty and Shinra who were holding hands, Tom who was invited by Shizuo, Simon who for once didn't advertise sushi, and Vorona who was whispering to Shizuo. The group was soon out of sight and the only ones in the cemetery were Namie and Izaya who just stood there embracing.

Eventually finally having cried out everything she had Namie relaxed into his arms and fell asleep. He smirked for real this time a large one. He picked her up bridal style and carried her out the cemetery to his car which he put her beside him in the passenger seat. He positioned her so she was asleep in his lap and drove out the cemetery towards Shinjuku.

There were a couple reasons for Izaya to be smirking right now. One that stupid brother of her's is dead. Two there is no possible way for her to find out he caused her brother's death. Three in her grief she will finally depend on him and finally trust him completely and absolutely. It was a full proof plan and really the brat was lucky Izaya felt nice and decided to wait until his girlfriend died naturally before carrying it out. Also all the evidence was destroyed. The driver really was a truck driver who has no official or evidence of being connected to anything underground as well as having been killed by Izaya earlier. The witnesses all just saw Seiji being hit and nothing suspicious going on when he did.

Completely fool proof indeed. The informant looked down into his lap his smirk growing wider at the innocent expression on her face.

Maybe it was sick but for Izaya this would be the closest thing he would ever feel to love. Obsession.

* * *

**I was googling pictures of Izaya as usual when I came across a picture of Izaya in a white kind of suit coat hanging off his shoulders without his arms in the sleeves and the jacket had black fur trimmings and I thought he looked absolutely hot but formal and so somehow that turned into this and guess what?! This is my first GOOD one shot! (I suck at one shots?) Please review and tell me what you think! I'm not good with one shots so advice or suggestions would be appreciated and a great help!**


End file.
